cylfandomcom-20200216-history
Kjelnism
Kjelnism was the major religion of Cravetem before the Norwegians settled on the island. Origin It is unknown who created Kjelnism, as it was created and diffused by the natives who came to the island in 7000 BCE. It does however have a theory, the creator was originally from modern-day Denmark who sailed across the strait and settled. His family growing rapidly and populated the island, thus diffusing it to everyone who arrived. Beliefs The belief is similar to ancient Greek religions, where there are multiple gods. Each "plane" of existence had seven who ruled over every plane. The planes are Heaven, Earth, and Hell. However one being is seen above all else and exists on all three planes. The Holy Level Usually seen as the highest level of existence, its only inhabitant is Gelle. Gelle is known as ''Se Sílwes ''or "The Creator. He controls all levels and can only be visited by his sons. Heaven # Läärken. (Ruler of Heaven;Air) Son to Gellem brother to Hósen and Ðek. Läärken is the ruler of Heaven and controls Air. # Deiösi. (Water) Deiösi is the second ruler of Heaven. She controls Water, # Jäqövích. (Fire) Jäqövích is the third ruler of Heaven. He controls Fire. # Zeríþem. (Cosmos) Zeríþem is the fourth ruler of Heaven. He controls the stars. # Jötääl. (Day) Jötääl is the fifth ruler of Heaven. He controls the sun and day. # Müsen. (Night) Müsen is the sixth ruler of Heaven. He controls the moon and the night. # Vez. (Messenger) Vez is the seventh ruler of Heaven. She is a messenger to all levels. She is the only one besides the original 4 who can travel between three of the four realms. Earth # Hósen. (Ruler of Earth;Sky) He is the son of Gelle, Brother to Läärken and Ðek. Hósen is the ruler of earth, and controls harmony. # Drääkö. (Land) Drääkö is the second ruler of Earth. He controls life. # Sålin. (Sea) Sålin is the third ruler of Earth. She controls nourishment. # Córen. (Plants) Córen is the fourth ruler of Earth. He controls fertility. # Zöne. (Animals) Zöne is the fifth ruler of Earth. He controls wind. # Vitile. (Emotion) Vitile is the sixth ruler of Earth. He controls happiness. Twin brother to Vitilo. # Vitilo. (Emotion) Vitilo is the seventh ruler of Earth. She controls sadness. Twin sister to Vitile. Hell # Ðek. (Ruler of Hell;Death) He is the son of Gelle, brother to Läärken and Hósen. Ðek was often seen as the ruler of hell. He controlled all seven levels and held the worst of the worst at level 7. He was also part of the original 4. # Jäköte. (Suffering) Jäköte is the second ruler of Hell. He controls level 6. # Freunen. (Pain) Freunen is the third ruler of Hell. She controls level 5. She is also the only daughter of Ðek. # Ztälþ. (Terror) Ztälþ is the fourth ruler of Hell. He controls level 4. # Lään. (Doubt) Lään is the fifth ruler of Hell. He controls level 3. # Sätö. (Corruption) Sätö is the sixth ruler of Hell. He controls level 2. # Kjínerich. (Shadows) Kjínerich is the seventh ruler of Hell. He controls level 1. He is also the only one who can leave hell freely and pass into the plane of Earth. Architecture Since this religion is so ancient, churches weren't usually constructed. However, in the bedrock a few meters below the surface, they would construct temples. The temples were constructed with several chambers and a main one with the gods who ruled that. However the only temple that has been found is the temple of Heaven. The temple of Heaven The temple of heaven has been the only one found. It had a main chamber with the seven gods, and several rooms that have unknown reasons. It was found near Süprää. It has been the only one that has been found, and it is suspected that the others may be in the south.